fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flaming Boxer VS The Elf Boy
"Hurry up Hayate, you're gonna be late for your match." Eugene Woodland said to his guildmate, Hayate Fistoro. Under their guild master's orders, they were to enter a tournament in order to retrieve a certain object. The reason why they were chose was because they were the most accustomed to this type of fighting. "We can't be late to the extreme!!" Hayate exclaimed loudly so that the entire lobby could hear him. Those nearby him such as Eugene had to cover their ears. "Quiet down already, save your energy for the tournament..." Eugene said trying to get him to calm down. "Now that I think about it, it's a miracle we haven't had to face each other yet and it's already the semi finals." "It's because they want the final fight to be extreme!!" Hayate said in response, almost as loud as last time. "So you're already assuming you're going to win?" Eugene as he raised an eyebrow. "It's good your confident but don't get too cocky. Just fight your best." "I was already planning to do that from the start!" Hayate said with a grin before going off to the waiting room where he was to wait before he was called for his match. Dylan was sitting in the waiting room excited to fight another strong opponent in the Tournaments semi-finals. He was chewing on a a tree branch he'd grabbed on his way here. He was here fighting in the tournament to test his strength against that of other powerful mages. Dylan continued to wait for them to call him his excitement building up for each minute that passed. A few minutes later, the semi final round had started. An announcer took the stage and spoke to the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now begin the semi final match ups and what tournament this has been! The tournament's favorite to win had been taken out in the first round by a new competitor and now it's anyone's game! Let's bring out the competitors for the first match!" At his command rising pillars had risen up and had been stationed to the side of the arena, containing both Hayate and Dylan. "In the red corner, we have Hayate Fistoro. What a champion like him is doing here is beyond me but with him here, this is going to be what heck of a fight!" The roars from the audience increased in volume. "Let's do this to the extreme!!!" Hayate shouted, shocking the crowd into silence. Despite being one person, his voice had managed to overpower an entire stadium of spectators. It wasn't long after that though that the cheers came back. "And in the Blue corner, we have a newcomer to the tournament! Will he be able to take down Hayate? Dylan Maryam!" Though not as loud for him, the audience gave a cheer. Dylan walked out as his name was called, he didn't really pay attention to the crowd as his focus was now on the fight in front of him, He smiled a bit the excitement becoming overwhelming as he walked closer to the fighting area. He looked over at the announcer then back at Hayate waiting for the fight to start. "Now then, let's begin!" The announcer declared as he threw a coin into the air. Once it hit the ground, the battle would start. The instant the coin touched the ground, Hayate closed the distance in a flash, already in front of Dylan in a second before throwing an upper cut punch, aiming at Dylan's jaw. "Explosion!!" Hayate shouted as he used Explosive fist to deal more damage along side the uppercut. Thanks to Dylan's quick reflexes he was just barley able to hop back dodging the attack, as he did this both his arms quickly turned to their wooden state. Once his feet touched the ground he sprinted forward sending a right hook at Hayate's jaw his wooden scales boosting the punches power. Hayate gave a small grin as his opponent got close. "Panzer!!" Hayate shouted in his loud voice, solidifying his defense as he already got magic power ready for his next attack which would happen at the same time as Dylan's punch. "Nova Corkscrew Cross Counter!!" Three balls of energy began to spin around the front of his fist at an extremely fast speed, creating a powerful vortex that was almost like a drill. This would serve to increase the damage done by his punch immensely. Just as Dylan's fist landed on Hayate's face, Hayate's fist was doing the same to Dylan's, except Hayate wouldn't really take much damage due to the Panzer spell. Dylan noticed the attack and quickly covered the area Hayate was aiming for in his wooden scales. This would slightly reduce the damage but due to the elemental disadvantage it didn't serve as much of a defense, Dylan would still follow through with his punch hoping to do as much damage as possible in his current situation and made no further effort to dodge or defend against his opooents drill like punch Hayate took close to no damage due to his Panzer spell and he managed to land his drill punch cross counter attack, dealing a good deal of damage. While the fist was still connected to Dylan's face, he let loose another spell. "Nova Beam!!" A great beam of energy came out from his fist, aiming to deal further damage. Dylan took further damage from the Nova Beam, most likely being pushed away from his opponent by the attack as a whole. Dylan though slightly dazed from the attack quickly attempted to use this event to his advantage. Now distanced from his opponent he monuvered his body to face him, as Dylan did so he began to inhale collecting magical energy inside of his mouth to prepare his wood dragon roar, along with this he prepared a secondary attack just incase by turning his hand into more of a spear point and getting ready to use wood dragon oak spear as more of a counter. "Halt!" Hayate exclaimed activating Fortification Magic to stiffen Dylan's combat boots and stick them to the ground so that he wouldn't be able to move his legs. While Hayate was not much of a thinker, he was at least able to think of stopping Dylan from moving his legs. He then dashed around to behind Dylan and fired multiple Nova Beams knowing that the roar was coming. He then let loose a Nova Cannon aimed at Dylan's back. Dylan quickly crouched down placing one of his hands on the ground, as he did two wooden walls would sprout up to take the brunt of the attacks these walls were eleven feet wide and ten feet tall and pretty thick. Since there was still the elemental disadvantage Dylan didn't expect the walls to last very long but hoped it would give him enough time to finish charging his dragon roar along with this he still had his secondary attack ready but at this point it seemed he wouldn't be able to use it due to his inability to move "A wall won't hinder me!!! Nova Haze!!" Hayate exclaimed in his loud voice as usual as he stopped in his tracks and readied another attack. A giant ball of energy appeared over his head and it came down at Dylan from above. He readied a second one on standby to be hidden by the sun and the first attack. "Nova Cannon!!" He then let loose another shot at the wall to get it to break down. Already this attack was powerful enough to destroy buildings. Against something that was weak against half of what Nova magic was made of, it should be pretty easy to get rid of. Dylan turned his head up "Wood Dragon's Roar!!!" as he said this a large violent tornado of magical energy and wood shards was sent upwards at the giant ball, along with this he brought his arm up to face Hayate and quickly activate his spell known as Dragon Slayer Secret Art Forest God:Spear Kings barrage as this happened hundreds of wooden spears would stretch out from Dylan's arm all going about the speed of a bullet train each with insane amounts of force and a large range With the Roar attack negating the first one and causing an explosion, Hayate sent down the second one while the smoke was still up there, hiding it as it came down on Dylan. Dylan also seemed to not think there was a second one as he focused completey on attacking Hayate. "Short Burst Giani!" He exclaimed as he boosted his power as he stamped the ground, breaking it and causing a few large chunks of the stadium floor to come up which he smashed and punched the rubble at the spears. While the rubble even when reinforced by Fortification Magic would lose in a battle of force, if they hit the side of the spears rather than head on, it would slightly change their direction and that was just what he wanted. With so many spears in the air, even with the range, changing some of the spears' directions would cause it to hit other spears, creating almost a domino effect. To keep Dylan further focused on him, he kept launching Nova Cannons at him when there was a window of time for him to do so. Dylan realized that he was at an obvious disadvantage, since his head was still facing up he noticed a slight light coming from behind the smoke which he guessed was another Nova Haze, his other arm was currently in the process of an attack and was unable to do anything but continue on with the attack. Some of the spears were knocked around but Dylan began controlling them curving them back towards the male though it took a large amount of focus to do so, for now he was going to keep on the attack right up until that ball was directly on him then he just might be able to pull another spell out but due to his large amount of magical useage he might not be able to. Because Hayate was merely using brute force, not magic energy to hit the spears away with rocks, he had time to recover some magic energy albeit not much. He then decided to charge up for a powerful attack. A powerful ball of energy began to form which he gave energy to to make it stronger. As he kept charging it, he kept up at hitting the spears away. The only reason he could keep this up was due to the hours and hours of training in the VS 100 simulator. He looked at where the Nova Haze was and felt it was time. He made himself an opening to Dylan and released his attack. "Super Nova!" He let loose the powerful fireball at Dylan just as the Nova Haze was becoming clearly visible and much more closer. Dylan began retracting his spears back to his arm just as fast as they were sent out, as he did this he also crouched down once again placing his hand on the ground. " Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Forest God:Dragon Rebirth!! " As Dylan said this the ground beneath him began cracking followed by a huge dragon bursting out from the ground. This dragon was more based around the chinese type of dragon compared to it's western counter part, the dragon was completely made out of the durable wood Dylan had been using this entire fight. As the Dragon came out it attempted to coil around Dylan possibly helping take away a large portion of the damage he would take from these attacks as well as block Hayate's view of him. Hayate used his quick speed to run behind the Super Nova attack he had unleashed as he readied another one. The Nova Haze hit the wooden dragon first, dealing it damage and setting it aflame. As this attack was more for burning everything rather than for impact, it didn't do much to break the barrier but it did its job in weakening it greatly as fire now surrounded Dylan. The Super Nova hit it's mark dead on and dealt it's immense damage to the burning wooden dragon and possibly caused explosion damage to Dylan. Hayate then let loose his Super Nova for another attack now that he had an opening. Also, due to the carbon dioxide in the smoke, Dylan would have a hard time to breathe. Dylan started getting enraged by these events he felt trapped like all he could do was defend, and that wasn't far from the truth. In actuality all Dylan could really do was attempt to take away bits and pieces from the total damage he could possibly be taking. He cursed the fact that he wasn't able to move, and due to all this stress it was hard to properly think of any kind of counter it bassically seemed impossible in this situation. Dylan stood up and placed his upper shirt over his nose and mouth and took a moment to calm down and try to think of something he could do, the dragon then began to move uncoiling around Dylan and flying into the sky. Now in the sky it did a direct dive bomb at Hayate. Now that the dragon wasn't around him the smoke would hopefully start spreading away from him and allow him to take a deep breath Hayate saw what was left of the dragon unwrap itself and fly into the air before diving down at him. With it being in it's current state, it was quite fragile and all Hayate had to do was unearth a huge chunk of rock, fortify it and send it flying at the thing, effectively taking it down. He then turned towards Dylan. "Is that all you've got!?!" He shouted loudly enough for the whole stadium to hear. "You gotta get more fired up!" He readied another Nova Haze and hit the ground with it, increasing the temperature of the floor by a lot. As in scalding hot. "Damn this magic keeping my feet here!" Dylan didn't really have a means of escape, there was a slight chance his feet wouldn't get burned because of the fortification magic around his boots as well as the boots being pretty well made. Dylan quickly brought up his arm again transfering it to it's wooden state as well as inhaling and gathering magical energy inside of his mouth prepairing to use his dragon roar. The wood from his arm would quickly form multiple wooden throwing needles known as 'Wood Dragon's Throwing Needles.' he would then quickly throw these at Hayate the needles going around sixty mph. If these where to hit Hayate they would begin to grow and branch off wrapping around him hopefully ensnaring him. If they missed then they would simply hit the floor and probably get burned or something along those lines. Either way Dylan would continue to charge his dragon roar. ''Time to use that technique I learned from Shiro! ''Hayate exclaimed in his mind as he started to go into a stance. He then suddenly charged towards Dylan at great speed, changing directions just as quickly. This created almost a doppleganger effect where Dylan was starting to see several copies of Hayate. It also allowed Hayate to evade the incoming attacks as he was planning on conserving magic energy. Dylan looked at all the doubles and realized hitting him from a distance wouldn't work since it was hard to tell which one was him for sure. So instead Dylan formed a piece of wood in the shade of a sword in his right hand, he tried to focus on making the wood harder than all the rest. His left hand would then change to it's wooden scale state so that he may have a possible defense against the oncomming attacks. At this point he just stood ready attempting to keep tract of Hayate as he waited for a possible attack. He trusted in his sword skills more than his hand to hand combat skills. Hopefully the wooden sword was not against the rules since it was not sharp and was created through his magic. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:LostWoods25 Category:RP